


【jaydick】女装日

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drag Queens, M/M, Oral Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 杰森被迫换上了女装，正当他穿好制服时，他发现迪克也拿着裙子。





	【jaydick】女装日

杰森把白色的底裤拉到膝盖，撩开裙子，露出半勃的粗大阴茎，杰森搓了搓发红的龟头，另一只手把住迪克的下巴。

迪克早已看他看的入神，他直直地跪在他面前，两只手紧紧抓住杰森的大腿，杰森有些不满地抓起他的头发。“让我舔你，杰森。”他的手抚摸着他的卵蛋，嘴唇贴上他的阴茎，温柔又痴迷地含住他的龟头。杰森抽了一口气，把头别开，但舔弄的水声还是一声声钻进他的大脑。在迪克的嘴里，他的脑髓都快被他吸去了。他的嘴巴湿软的不像话，柔软的腔壁裹住茎身，他的喉头由于咽反射挤压着龟头，杰森觉得自己就要融化在迪克的嘴里。

迪克的嘴是那么淫荡。唇肉带着晶莹的唾液摩擦他的阴茎，从喉咙中挤出的呻吟和粗重的呼吸混杂在一起性感的要命，杰森忍不住向喉部深处挺动，迪克的呻吟也瞬间拔高，他抓住杰森大腿的手更用力了，而指甲也陷进了紧实的大腿肌肉里。他的眼睛，老天，杰森觉得自己真的不应该低头看那双眼睛——通红、泛着泪光，眼周都染上了一层淡粉。

即便是这样，那只舌头还在舔拨他的龟头，他的筋膜，好像在品咂流出的前液。

杰森的呼吸越来越重，他可以感受到自己的阴茎在颤抖，他狠狠地抽插了几下，直把迪克的眼泪逼得簌簌而下。咳咳……杰森把阴茎从迪克嘴里拔出来，一些白色的浊液从他的嘴里飞溅出，滴落在他的衣服上。

迪克盯着杰森涨红的脸，默默地把精液吞了下去。杰森安慰似地摸了摸他已经被抓乱的头发，手指顺势滑落到迪克的衣领上。水手领的纤维质地摸起来十分光滑，只是精液留下的深色斑点难以擦去。“待会出去会被发现吗？”杰森环顾四周，他们躲在学校的体育器材仓库里，今天是校园文化展演日，每个班级都有自己的展演节目，应该不会有其他人进入这个仓库。说来也是荒唐，杰森本以为只有自己所在的低年级班才会想出女高制服这种没有新意的点子，但当他躲进仓库换上黑底的制服时，迪克也拎着一件白底蓝领的制服走进了仓库。

这几届学生到底是多没创意？！

迪克没有回应，只是疲累地瘫倒在垫子上，双腿大张，两只手在白色底裤下撸动。杰森蹲下来，拍了拍迪克的大腿，“嘿，蓝鸟，起来，我们到那边的桌子边上去。”迪克抬眼看向那桌子，那是一张课桌，高度只到他的胯部。

“起来，我要干你。”杰森把迪克拉起来，迪克有比他略高的个头，但纤细的腰部让他在穿着水手服时显得比他更像一个高挑的女学生。迪克走到课桌边，一趴在桌子上就开始往下面拉扯自己的底裤。

“记得快点，待会还有班级活动。”

杰森走到迪克身后，往手心吐了口唾沫撸了一把自己，有摸了一圈迪克紧缩的肛门。“直接进去真的没事吗？”迪克侧着身子回头看杰森，“轻点就好。”

杰森扶住阴茎，缓缓地挤进龟头便被紧绷的肌肉卡住不能再推进，“你好紧。”迪克含住手指，发出不满的哼声，“放松点，你也不想受伤的。”迪克感觉到杰森的手揉搓着他的臀瓣，麻痒从尾椎延伸到会阴，他把一条腿抬到课桌上，臀部深深地向后吃进杰森的阴茎。“哦啊……嗯，你的也太大了吧！”迪克的臀瓣在颤抖，肛口已经被吞下三分之二的阴茎撑的发红，连大腿都在忍不住打颤。杰森在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌，清脆的声响让迪克噤声。

“不要乱动。”杰森伸手将迪克的裙围高高拉起，露出两个标志的腰眼。感觉到肛口渐渐松弛，杰森试着抽出一些，迪克的肠肉仍旧不舍地缠住茎身，细小的呜咽又随着再次插入瞬间放大。

操，这感觉真的太好了。迪克的前身微微上扬，阴茎也完全硬了，只是他现在根本无法抚慰它，他在杰森捅进来像一团瘫软的肉，在拔出来时又饥渴地缠上杰森。杰森的裙角扫过他的臀尖，这让他不断想起他们是在学校，而杰森和他还穿着制服。这足够羞耻，但迪克觉得他缺少这个太久了，他需要杰森，需要他深深地捅进自己的身体，按压他敏感的肠肉，把他操上高潮，操晕。

杰森把百褶裙向上扯别在腰间，看着自己的阴茎深深地进入迪克的身体，快速地抽插起来，丝毫不顾及迪克的叫声是否会引来经过的学生或者老师查看。随着一次凶狠地插入，热流冲刷肉壁的熟悉感觉让迪克发出一声尖利的叫声，两具身体贴在一起倒在课桌上。杰森亲昵地吻上迪克汗津津的后颈，使坏似地搅和一下后才拔了出来，白色的精液立刻从不能闭上的肛口里淌出来，顺着腿根流到地上。

重新套上内裤，两人只能穿着有些皱皱巴巴的制服走回操场。他们保持着能够看待对方的暧昧距离，杰森的目光几乎不能从迪克裙下的翘臀上离开。蓝鸟的清理并不细致，这就意味着迪克还含着他的精液，扭动屁股，和那些比他年长的女生谈笑风生。

“杰森，你的脸怎么这么红？”

“没什么。”

杰森觉得活动结束后他需要再干一次迪克。


End file.
